Forgotten Past
by EdenEight
Summary: After paying Fred back the crew is too busy getting by to keep their eye on the youngest member.After a night of fun things run down hill when Jim falls ill. This story if good for Jim or Aisha fans, not the OR this is not a Jim and Aisha fic


Forgotten Past  
  
DivineAngel  
  
  
  
Beautiful, that's what she was.  
  
She was beautiful. Now her hair hung brushing her shoulders as she bent over, and he looked as though she were the last touch of heaven on Earth. Her hair. It shown. Her eyes. They were content and filled with love. She was looking down, down with love. Reaching out her hand, her hand that was so warm on him. Reach back up to her, his mind whisphered as he watched her. You love her, she is yours, reach up to her.  
  
"Alright, I am sick of this" He growled, the car swerving lightly as he pulled his hand off the wheel. His dark reckless eyes looking down at the blonde hair curling into his side as he frowned. "Jim, will you get off me!." He growled pulling his scarred arm away from the sleeping loose jacket attaching to it. Shoving the blonde hair back by it's head as he looked ahead, the car doing another small swirve. "Jim! I can't drive damnt, get off!" He barked  
  
"Wha..." The blue eyes slowly opened as he felt his head being shoved towards the window, his finger's releasing the scarred arm of his partner as he looked around. Aisha, Suzuka and Melfina were all sleeping in the back seat. The delicate figure of the bioandroid leaning onto the light Ctarl Ctarl hair while luggage cluttered the space of the floor and the sides of the car.  
  
"Its hard enough to drive with all this stuff in the car with out you attaching yourself to my arm. What's the matter with you Jim?" The outlaw's dark eyes shot him an annoyed look before glancing back at the road. Small light face and blue eyes frowning at him. What?  
  
"What!? Yeah right like I would ever want to hug I guy like you Gene Starwind." He smirked. "You were probably asleep at the wheel." The blonde hair mumbled as it shifted to lean against the window, quickly falling back to sleep.  
  
"Yeah that's right." The outlaw spit sarcastically, the pause of silence causing his dark eyes to snap over at the blue-eyed child that had now retreated to the other end of the front seat. "What! Hey Jim wake up, if I have to drive all day, you have to be at least awake with me." He frowned snapping his hand at the small arm inside the loose jacket. Blue eyes opening, waking back up as he felt himself being pulled up by the annoyed scarred arm. "Did you hear me, I said wake up Jim. Here why don't you drive for a while." The outlaw grinned releasing his hands form the steering wheel. Smirking as he watched the half open blue eyes lazily look in his direction annoyed before doing a fast double blink.  
  
"Gene!" He nearly smashed the red head as he lunged to the wheel. Blonde hair shoving at the grinning scarred chest as the car behind them started honking. Annoyed with the seeming to be drunk driving their car was doing. "What are you trying to do, get us all killed!"  
  
"Hey! Aisha's trying to sleep back here Jim." He groaned at the light hair poking her head up into the front with them. "What's the big idea, of making all that noise?! Us Ctarl Ctarl have some of the best ears around." Her voice was squeaky and cute, smiling at the outlaw and younger partner driving.  
  
" Hey Aisha. "His scarred face grinned. "I don't know what's come over him. He was sleeping a minute before he started telling me how funny it would be to wake you up and-" He suppressed his laughter as her bright eyes did a fast What!? frown at the blonde hair that shot a No I didn't!  
  
"So you think you can take on a Ctarl Ctarl Jimm?" Her bright eyes squinted at the blonde hair shaking no as she pushed farther into the front seat. The soft raven hair dipping off her shoulder, waking up to all the sudden movement. "How do you exspect to do that when you can't even see little me back here." She giggled hard. Soft peach fur hands sliding over his blue eyes as he flicked on the blinker. "Hahah!" She screeched a laugh as the small ands started shoving at her immediately. Trying to keep the wheel straight as the scarred face to his left started laughing.  
  
"Aisha! NOT NOW!" The dark gloved hands shot up at her soft peach fur, struggled to pry them off one of his eyes and the car began to swerve. "Gene! Don't just sit there, get her off me!" He yelled with desperation as the other half of Starwind and Hawking enterprises doubled over with laughter.  
  
"Now a very worthy opponent are you Jim." He frowned mad at her as her hands disappeared, light hair giggling as she ruffled his loose blonde hair.  
  
"Aisha" Melfina's quiet voice spoke from the back where an assassin now sat fully awake and frowning. "Don't be so mean to Jim, he is trying to drive."  
  
"What? I wasn't being mean." She snorted at the soft raven eyes watching her, still tired. They had been driving for some five hours. "Jim was the one that started it." She scrunched her nose to the fast was not mumbled from the front seat. Her squinting eyes turning back to the blonde hair before the outlaw moved into her way.  
  
"Jim give me the wheel your falling asleep." Scarred face groaning slightly. God, hadn't he been the one driving for some ten or so hours straight.  
  
"No way, I got this whole thing under control." The blue eyes grinned immediately. Shoving the scarred hand away as they remained focused on the road. "Do something important and rest your brain Gene. Haha." His dark eyes cocked an eyebrow at the quick laugh the blonde sent him. Grinning blue eyes smiling at him as they glanced over.  
  
"Oh yeah" He smirked sarcastically at the grinning blue color. "Well how under control would you say the situation is, if I told you I never sent the down payment on the new Starwind and Hawking enterprises through?" He grinned, leaning back into his chair and placing his arms behind his head as he listened to the fast you what? choke at him. Smaller voice starting up immediately, completely berserk.  
  
"This is so like you Gene! How could you be so STUPID as too-"  
  
"Yeah yeah, I am hardly listening." He muttered still eyes closed as he again switched places with his younger partner and drove to the sound of his nagging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"This? This is the new Starwind and Hawking Enterprises?" Jim let his bag drop to his side as he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Gene.  
  
"Yeah I know, its kind of a down size but after we paid back Fred there wasn't that much left, and we still have to eat Jim." The scarred shoulders shrugged. "I told you it was small." The dark eyes stated lifting things out of the trunk and caring them in.  
  
"Well I didn't think you meant this small Gene." He frowned following him in.  
  
"Well Aisha likes it." He glanced up at her, blue eyes peering up from under blonde strains of his hair. Watching her squeaky face inhale deeply. "I claim this building." She grinned, glancing down at him, watching him smile at the tease.  
  
"Great I am thrilled." He grinned as Gene passed, groaning at them. Scarred arms lugging stuff in. "Hey Aisha, why don't you do something helpful." Dark eyes snapping up at her annoyed as he dropped some boxes onto the vacant floor. Of the small gigantic one room warehouse that was smaller then their first one. A kitchen built into the back wall as he sighed. "You all want to complain and then expect me to do all the work around here." He groaned, scarred arms opening the box he had just carried in. Maybe there was food in this one.  
  
"Stop your whining terran. Of course Aisha will help you. You don't think a proud Ctarl Ctarl will just sit by and let weak humans perform all the manual labor do you?" She shot him a sharp look as the muttered oh, how thankful I am at her. Her bright eyes snarling slightly as the scarred face grinned at her irriation before groaning. All the box head was dishes. Great. Dark eyes glancing up at her before grinning as she started for the car. Blue eyes digging through a box watching him slump into the couch. Good. Aisha could carry everything in.  
  
"Gene." He frowned looking at the dishes…didn't they have more? Dark eyes paying no attention to him, grinning at Mel as she came in looking around.  
  
"So Mel, what do you think of the place?" He shot her a sly smile pleased that he could now proceed to sit on his butt while Aisha occupied herself by dragging everything in.  
  
"Well uh...Gene...its seems uh...a little cramped." The raven hair spoke timidly, watching the dark eyes listen to her  
  
"You got that right, this place isn't big enough for Aisha Gene, never mind the rest of us." He watched the scarred face give him a slumped look as he started talking. "And what's up with fact that it only has three bedrooms?" The blonde stood laptop in arm in front of the red hair awaiting an answer, practically ignoring the raven hair to his left.  
  
"Well the contractor…Hey just ease off my back Jim, I told you we had like no down payment." The outlaw shot suddenly annoyed.  
  
"You got that right." the blue eyes rolled  
  
"And what's that over there, isn't that a fourth bedroom?" the outlaw pointed behind him  
  
"Gene! We are not using that as a bedroom! It isn't even big enough to put more then a small bed and dresser in! That is ridiculous! He shot angrily, scarred chest groaning. "Aaaa Gene, come on" he whined glaring at the unruly red hair that only looked around for another room before glancing back down at him with a shrug.  
  
"Fine. Then you'll just have to share."  
  
"What!" He shot the dark eyes a baffled face. "Are you crazy, I am not going to share!" he scowled up at his partner.  
  
"Well.....then you tell me how we are going to put four people into three rooms?" the outlaw cocked an eyebrow  
  
"Well I don't know, why don't you share?!" He shoved the scarred leg annoyed, watching the dark eyes growl lightly. Dark eyes watching the blue eyes look back at the small closet. Maybe…it could be a bedroom. If he had to share if could definitely be one, hopefull not his though. "What?" He glanced at the scarred hand that gave him a playful shove.  
  
"Hey sorry James, but when your as old as me you need your own room for relaxing with friends." The dark eyes gave him a sly wink.  
  
"AH Gene you sleezeball. Who said we're gonna have the money for you to relax huh?" He gave the scarred face a sly grin. "Besides, what am I gonna do if-"  
  
"Hey! Who gets this room?" They looked over, Aisha's sweet form leaning in the doorway of the small closet. "Since Aisha has claimed this building I hear by declare-"  
  
"Ahh, well, you can have it Aisha" The red hair smiled as he interrupted her. Watching her bright eyes stop, and then glare at him.  
  
"Really!? She shot him a skeptical glance. "Gene you better not be trina pull one over on Aisah Cla-"  
  
"Well you said you claimed the building. You should get first dibs." EH grinned shrugging. Blonde hair beneath him muttering a whaat? of confusing.  
  
"But Aisha....Why would you want that room, it's so small?" The dark eyes shot him a look immediately; here she was thrilled over the closet and solving their problems at the same time, why did he have to ask.  
  
"Well cause it's downstairs silly" she smiled sticking her tongue at the puzzled blonde hair, "This way if Aisha gets hungry she doesn't have to walk so far."  
  
"Well I guess that settles it." The red head grinned  
  
"Weee! Jim come help me pull stuff in!" She screeched as she dashed out tugging him lightly as she turned.  
  
"That takes care of that." The outlaw muttered, brushing her off as he moved to some boxes that had been thrown into the room. His scarred muscles flexing lightly as he picked them up, heading for the stairs.. "Hey Jim I am taking the room at the end of the hall, you better get up here and grab one before the girls get the goods." He called over his shoulder as the blonde leapt up and started up the stairs after him. Choosing the next room down from his older partner, considering it was the same as the other two which Melfina and then Suzuka took. Some goods.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Boy, paying Fred back was a real pain in the ass." The blonde groaned looking at the screen of his laptop.  
  
"Is there no work Jim" He glanced at Gilliam, small pink bot making conversation  
  
"Na, it looks pretty hopeless." He sighed, his eyes scanning over the useless what Gene would call chump change jobs, and then simply no jobs at all.  
  
"GENE! I AM STARVING WHERE IS ALL THE FOOOOOD!? He grinned at Aisha's screech from the kitchen.  
  
"Huh? Aisha?" The dark eyes looked towards the kitchen from the upstairs hall as he walked out of the bedroom.  
  
"Did we accidentally leave it behind?" she whined her soft hands digging through the wooden cabinets before moving to tear trays from the refrigerator.  
  
" Good news everyone" The raven hair smiled as she came through the door." I just got a job" Her raven hair smiled brightly, watching the outlaw do a fast blink. She had beaten them all to the punch.  
  
"Hey that's great news Mel. Good Job." The scarred face grinned at her, giving her a playful thumbs up as she smiled.  
  
"I know" she said nodding "I am working at a florist shop about two blocks away, it's so much fun Gene, I love it."  
  
"Wow Mel! You get to work with flowers!" Aisha piped in coming through the kitchen door.  
  
"Yeah I tend customers and make sure the flowers grow." She smiled.  
  
"Wow, that's so nice." The bright eyes smiled thoughtfully, that was a good job.  
  
"Yeah well if its so nice how come your still unemployed Aisha." The outlaw muttered suddenly, teasing her lightly.  
  
"Wha what do you mean?" The bright eyes switched to him frowing.  
  
"I mean why don't you go get a job somewhere that will feed you too. Then you won't have to worry about how much we are making after we pay parking fees for the outlaw star." The scarred face grinned at her, sinking into the couch as he picked up a magazine.  
  
"Gene you know I don't get any money from the Empire." She fronwed at him. "Aisha's got plenty to worry about with your birdbrain in control." She grinned at him, watching his face get more annoyed, as Jim could be heard laughing from the other room. "Maybe I'll just go out and make us all some money, then you'll see." She squeaked at fast giggle at him as she started towards the door. Scarred chest sighing heavily, watching her leave.  
  
"Idiot." He groaned looking down at his magazine..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Red unruly hair ran over his dark eyes as he rolled over on the couch glancing at the lock. (4pm) "Aaa" He groaned dark eyes glancing up stairs at the hall and towards the kithcen. "Hey Jim!? Any work!?" His deep voice yelling for his partner as he sat up.  
  
"Gene you've been sleeping for three hours." His dark eyes snapped at the voice so close to him. Blue eyes looking at him from the other end of the couch. Dark gloved hands still typing away seeming to almost brush the keyboard rather then strike it.  
  
"Hey what's the big idea sneaking up on me you little brat." He smirked teasingly his younger partner lightly as he stretched rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Its hopeless Gene, I have been at it all day and I can't find a thing." The blue eyes frowned "The girls just walk out and get hired, just like that." He spit his words annoyed, his hand motioning to the door. "I just don't get it."  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, it's starting to make me feel kinda useless around here." He muttered. Blonde hair silence, not a word as the blue eyes watched him stand up. "Well, I am going out to have a drink." The outlaw headed for the door. "I just can't stand sitting around here doing nothing." He picked up his cape and walked out, the blonde watching him go in silence. The last one home now.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her hair brushed over her shoulder, her mouth forming a smile. What was that? From her hand she held it, and he knew it was ok, he was waiting for it when she let it brush against this cheek. It was a soft cloth, a washcloth and she smiled humming. She was humming to him as she ran her hand up into his hair, watching him ignore her lightly to eat as she spoke. But he could hear her, he could feel her touch, the warmth on his face. He could feel the warmth on his face.  
  
  
  
The blue eyes slowly started to open to the figure above him. He moved slightly in his bed, sliding the sheets further down so he could move his arms easier. There was a hand on his face. It was a woman. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and she pulled her hand back watching him now awake and looking up at her.  
  
"Am I dreaming?" He mumbled lightly thinking out loud. "Melfina?" His blue eyes slowly frowning as his eyes adjusted. Who would be over him? His blue eyes blinking, coming around and snapping at his open doorway to the sudden sound. The outlaw's strong silhouette casting a shadow up onto his sheets and legs as he frowned. What?  
  
"Hey." The deep voice shot a strong hushed whisper into his room. "Wrong room, my room is this one" Scarred hand beckoning for someone to come as the red hair nodded lightly to the right. His blue eyes looking up fast, suddenly he could smell the beer and cigarettes.  
  
"Oops" She giggled standing up, and he could see it. She was a prostitute, nothing like the other woman in his dreams. Nothing like Melfina  
  
"Shh, don't wake him up." The outlaw beckoned for her to come to him, and leave Jim alone. "Don't touch him."  
  
"Sorry, I thought he was going to be part of the action or something." She giggled staggering towards the doorway and leaning into the scarred chest.  
  
"Gene?" He sat up fast, watching the dark eyes look up at him.  
  
"Hey go back to sleep Jim. Didn't mean to wake you." The outlaw shot him a fast grin reaching to shut the door.  
  
"Oh don't be such a party pooper." The girl giggled some more, she smelled like smoke and beer. "Who says he's too young to party." She giggled, her small figure leaning back into the unruly red hair for support, she was obviously drunk, but it was most likely the outlaw that had made her that way.  
  
"Well I am not part of the action!" He scowled as his shot out of his bed grabbing some of his clothes. "Gene, could you be anymore of a sleezeball." His blue eyes shot a hateful look at the dark eyes watching him. This was the third night he had been awoken by a cheap woman.  
  
"Jim, just go back to bed." Gene sounded annoyed now. "I didn't shove her in your face on purpose, we're going to my room now so you can do whatever you want." The deep voice growled, pulling the light giggling with him as he left the doorway.  
  
"I will!" He yelled back mad. He had been woken up in the middle of the night by that woman touching him. It made him sick to think about where her hands might have been. He grabbed his coat and stormed downstairs, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was colder then he had anticipated as he walked out into the night, but his mind was on his partner. All the time he had to work, while Gene sat around doing nothing, and blowing what little money they had on girls like that. How low.  
  
Little dark circles started to form on the cement where he stood starring at his shoes. It's starting to rain he thought, that was something you didn't see a lot anymore. He shrugged it off and kept walking, but the rain seemed to fallow him. Like the feeling of not wanting to go back, knowing what was happening in the room next to him, and the smell of her in his own bedroom. He stopped to read a sign to a small coffee shop as the water dripped from his blonde hair, and into his blue eyes. Walking to the door he pushed it open leaving water marks on the glass, to the sound of a small bell.  
  
Tall but pudgy man turning around at the counter and looking down at him. "Can I help-aaa, are you lost kid?"  
  
"No I am not lost!" He fronwed his answer fast. How insulting, who in their right minds would be lost at this hour and wonder into a coffee shop?  
  
"Jim!?" His blue eyes snapped at Aisha's familiar squeak. Her soft face leaning onto the ocunter looking down at him. Still wearing her small brown coffee dress. "What in the world are you doing out so late Jim? We have coffee at home ya know, you didn't have to trudge all the way out here in the rain" She smiled at him as she moved around the counter, watching the blue eyes grin up at her before doing a fast blink as she ran her hands into his hair.  
  
"Aisha!" He moaned pulling her hands off, he wasn't really in the mood.  
  
"Do you want some coffee Jimmy?" She smiled, "Or you could have some muffins or a Danish or.." He did a fast laugh as he watched her rattle off food she would give him. His blue eyes watching her whiskers move along with her face, her hair ruffling as she shook it. Funny.  
  
"Well, I don't have any money on me Aisha, I was just walking around and-"  
  
"You don't need any money here Jimmy." She grinned shoving the side of his head lightly. Watching him duck away slightly, annoyed but happy she was playing with him. "Lloyd isn't going to tell anyone that I gave a wittle muffin to a wittle lost baby like yourself." She purred smothering his hair and dragging him over to the counter.  
  
"Ahhhh" he growled lightly "Hey who said I want a muffin!" He growled pulling her hands from his hair before taking a fast step back as she just put them back in. Pushing him back slightly with her force.  
  
"Aisha, you gotta close up tonight in a half an hour." Lloyd grinned at them as he spoke to her. "Make sure you clean the back machine and don't mess the floor...here's the keys" He dropped them onto the counter before doing a soft chuckle. "Have a nice night" His smiling pudgy face putting his coat on and walking out, again to the sound of the small bell.  
  
"Did you hear that Jim?" He looked up at her. "Aisha is going home in a half an hour" She grinned, walking back around the counter as he fallowed. "Will you wait for Aisha?" Bright eyes glancing back at him as she started into the back room stopping as he continued fallowing and leaning into his face. Blue eyes looking at her as she pushed her nose into his watching him grin.  
  
"Yeah sure Aisha." He laughed pushing her face off with his hand. "Just as long as you don't blow anything up." He smirked his tease at her watching her do a sly smile and just ruffle his hair hard. Grinning as he lost his balance for a small second. That was her comeback.  
  
His blue eyes watching her start into the dull pastry back room to a help yourself as he pushed some of his wet hair out of his eyes. Now he knew why he had ended up in front of the coffee shop. It was just supposed to be a walk, but he ended up with Aisha, and she never failed to lift his spirits. He grinned at the oops and sudden back form the back room.  
  
"Aisha, can I eat some of these donuts?!" He suppressed his laughter as he called into the swinging door lightly. Wooshing back and forth from her oops.  
  
"Whatever you want Jimmy!" He grinned at her answer, looking at the large selection before grabbing a glazed. Blue eyes wondering around the shop, looking at the coffee pictures, foreign maps and mugs you could buy as he chewed. His mouth devouring three more before sitting still and waiting for her, swinging his feet before getting bored and annoyed. Blue eyes looking at the front large window, man did he want to be back outside. Maybe if he just went real quick. I'll be back before she's done. He grinned as he slid off the stool he was sitting on, listening to another oops as he pushed the door out into the cold damp night air. His face smiling, he didn't get to hear the bang this time.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He groaned, he hadn't walked far before he turned back. It was cold out, and he was wet and tired. His blue eyes looking down at the boring pavement as he hugged his damp jacket to himself before looking up as he neared the coffee shop. Aisha's bright hair and grey cloak just locking the door.  
  
"Hey Jim!" Her bright eyes shot him a look when she spotted him. "What's the big idea Kid, I thought you said you were going to wait for Aisha." She frowned at him watching him offer a lop sided smile and shrug.  
  
"I did Aisha, see I am here." He grinned before shivering as she ran a hand into his wet hair. Letting him feel how cold the night air was making it by pressing it into him. His eyes glancing around as she started talking. The streets were dark and quiet. Anyone out would spot them for miles.  
  
"Jim?" He glanced up at her, watching her look around for whatever he was looking for. "Don't you worry yourself." She smiled suddenly, purring down at his nervous face. "They don't have a Ctarl Ctarl lock up for nothing." He grinned at her teasing tone and fast wink. "Nobodies gonna rob the muffins on Aisha's watch." She giggled lightly.  
  
"The muffins huh?" he muttered sarcastically looking up at her.  
  
"That's right, and what's the big idea a walking in the rain anyway squirt?" He glanced up at her. "Don't you know that pathetic human beings like yourself will melt." She scolded still goofing off  
  
"Aisha, we don't melt." He grinned listening to her laugh, his face looking back up at her with a sly expression. "But humans change color in the rain when they get wet enough." He grinned as she stopped laughing. Bright eyes doing a fast blink snapping down at him both skeptical and curious. He grinned, she was taking the bait.  
  
Her soft peach fur face leanign down to his glistening wet face. Eyeing him skeptically. "How come you didn't change then Jim?" She cocked an eyebrow at his grin. "See." She smiled pulling the wet loose neck hole to his shirt downward. Blue eyes looking down at his chest as she poked him gently. "Hahah Your still the same paper color you always was!" She giggled as he pulled out of her grasp shivering as he grinned. The cold wind of the night running under his shirt when she pulled it down, bitting at what heat he had left.=  
  
"Yeah well that's just because I didn't get wet enough." He spit quickly catching her attention, "Gene once got so wet!" He grinned fighting his laughter, this was so retarded. "That his whole body became the color of his hair!" He yelled as he burst out laughing. Her bright Ctarl Ctarl eyes just looking at him. Watching him laugh. The color of his hair? Her soft face slowly smiling as she watched the blonde hair continue to laugh. Stumbling lightly before leaning into her leg.  
  
"Well how wet do you have to get Jim?" She giggled fast. IF he kept laughing it would only be a matter of time. Her smile growing as she leaned down to his face. "You look wet enough to Aisha, all your clothes are getting bigger Hahaa." She screeched a fast alugh at him as his squinting blue eyes looked at her, laughing to hard to answer. But her mouth was moving, so she must have been still talking.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You got to be real quiet Jim" She whisphered looking down at him. "Suzu is a real light sleeper and she will never shut up if she learns that we were out so late with you wet en all...what a pain in the neck huh?" She giggled putting her key into the hole smoothly. The blonde hair only smiled at her, eyes closed. He was exhausted, since 1 he had been goofing off with Aisha and now he could hardly stand up. "Jim....Hey Jim!" She shot a little louder as he turned to her. "You gotta walk really quite and stuff, and if you don't I am gonna carry you in there like a wittle baby." She squeaked covering her mouth to keep from screeching while she swung the other one around his neck to wake him up.  
  
"Yeah yeah Aisha...I am awake!" He shot squirming to get her off, before sighing as he watched her open the door slowly tip toeing in and waiting for him. Snickering as he walked by, listening to the small click as the door closed.  
  
"Hey Jim." She shoved him lightly watching him slowly look up baffled. "You're giving us away! Stop getting all that water on the floor!" she whined dropping her cloak and looking down at the ground as the clear drops fell off his wet hair and clothes.  
  
"I can't Aisha, its not me the-" He stopped as her hand started roughing his hair. Small water drops spaying off him as he slipped. Her bright eyes covering her mouth to a low snickering as she watched him frown, sitting still. Exhausted and too lazily to stand back up as more water soaked into his pants. But they were wet already. His blue eyes grinning as he looked up at Aisha, covering her mouth hard, choking without any sound. "Hahah." He laughed looking down at the puddle of water he had made and now sat in. His hands moving for her as she started pulling his jacket off him. "Hey!" He snapped standing up fast as he watched her open the door to toss his jacket outside. His hands grabbing it fast. "Aisha!" Her bright eye snapped at his yell "I need that!"  
  
"Shhh!" She frowned at him, pulling it from his grasp as she continued tugging. "Jim it's wet." She frowned yanking it from him fast as she giggled. His legs too tired to withstand Aisha's force. "That dripping is making so much noise!" she whined trying to pull the coat from the dark gloved hands as he slid across the floor in the water.  
  
"Aisha! Shut the door your letting all the cold air in!" He frowned speaking his words with a demanding tone as the open door blew the cold night air onto his arms and loose wet shirt and pants. One hand on the coat the other now on the door shivering.  
  
"JIM!" She shrieked suddenly dropping both items, the blonde slamming the door as he slipped, catching himself with his free hand and wet baggy jacket.  
  
"What!" His blue eyes shot up confused and mad. Her soft face pressing into his, glaring at his skin as he frowned.  
  
"Jim you look.." She trailed lightly, grabbing his arm and looking at the small bumps all over it. "Sick." She frowned dropping his arm and standing up. Watching him get up irritable and give her an annoyed look.  
  
"What?" He gave her a mad baffled frown as he felt his face. He felt fine to him.  
  
"Aisha thought you were teasing her." Her face was back in his before he knew it. "What color are you going to be Jim?" She frowned looking back at his cold bumpy skin. "Yellow? Oh will you be pink?" She smiled suddenly. Glancing at his face, just staring at her as he breathed through his mouth. "Jim?" She frowned as one side of his mouth started to smile with out the other. His blue eyes looking down at his goosebumps. She thought he was gonna become a color?  
  
"Hahhah!" She frowned at his loud laugh, he was laughing at her.  
  
"What is so funny Jim?" she snapped squinting at him. " Aisha just wanted to know what-"  
  
"Aisha is that you?" The calm voice spoke from behind them where Suzuka was making her way down the stairs, eyeing them both.  
  
"Hey Suzu." She smiled giggling lightly to the assassin eyes running over the blue eyes that stopped laughing looking at her. "Sorry to wake you?" She wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What are you two up to?" The calm eyes almost smiled at them, eyeing them both.  
  
Light hair nodding to the yawning blonde standing next to her. "Aisha's waiting for Jim to change to his color." She flashed the assassin a smile as the calm eyes raised their eyebrows lightly.  
  
"What are you talking about, humans don't change color." The calm voice stated matter o' factly, yet slightly humored.  
  
"What!?" She did a fast frown. "Jimmy!" She snapped looking down at him accusingly as he laughed at her. "Then what are all those little bumps covering his body Suzuuu?" She demanded, her bright eyes squinting at the white kimono.  
  
"Those are goosebumps. He's cold.." She smiled calmly and then more firmly. Silently scolding the blonde as he stood up dripping.  
  
The blue eyes just sighing at Suzukas lok. "Mm well if your not going to occupy Aisha Jim." He glanced up at her, snorting a laugh at her logic. "Lets wake up Gene and Mel and have some coffee" She shrugged her smile, she wasn't tired yet.  
  
"Cause Gene has a girl over...again." He frowned, walking over to the couch as he flicked some of the small drops hanging from the hair in front of his eyes off. "Moron Gene." His annoyed hurt expression sliding onto the couch and shivering lightly as his cold clothes pressed against him.  
  
"Yes, and it's too late, Melfina and you both have work tomorrow we better just get to bed, don't you agree Jim?" Suzuka asked now looking to the silent blonde had who was falling asleep on the couch. "Aisha it is not good for him to be out late when it is such a low temperature." She scolded lightly facing the Ctarl Ctarl "Your forget he doesn't have fur like you"  
  
"He's not going to melt Suzu. He'll be fine, Jim's a tough one." She grinned nudging the small shoulder that didn't respond. Her soft hand grabbing the red shirt and pulling the blonde hair up. Watching it yawn and start walking with her towards the stairs. Bright eyes watching the assassin walk down the hall to her bedroom, shaking her head lightly.  
  
]  
  
"Gene let that.." She looked down at the small mumble. "Aisha, girl in my room." She scrunched her nose at the small mumble, shoving the blonde hair into his doorway as he started walking by it. "He woke me up again for the last three nights."  
  
"Shut up Jim." She smiled at him, he wasn't making that much sense half asleep. Blue eyes giving her an annoyed grunt as she pulled his shirt off. Blonde hair sitting on the side of his bed as she pulled a draw to his dresser out. Empty. "Who cares what that birdbrain does." She shrugged opening a box on his floor and pushing his clothes around.  
  
"I care." She glanced up at the mumble pulling a t-shirt out for him. Blue eyes groggily looking down at the shirt that just hit him. His blue eyes registering this slowly as he yawned. Looking up at Aisha, he needed to change. "Well if Gene wasn't." He stopped watching her pull out a pair of pants or him. His cheeks blushing lightly as he got up. "Ok I can do it all myself I am awake now!" He shoved her slightly as he closed the lid to his box. After his pants it was all underwear.  
  
"Touchy." She snorted at him lightly as she smiled. Blue eyes growling at her as she ruffled his hair and moved towards the doorway, yawning a goodnight back to him. His blue eyes watching her before yawning too and pulling his shirt on. Ahh all he wanted was sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Starwind and Hawking Enterprises smelled like eggs and bacon by nine o'clock. Melfina stood with Aisha in the kitchen cooking breakfast and making dinner; since everyone who cooked worked there was only time to heat up dinner instead of make it every night.  
  
Only Suzuka who sat sipping tea and a quite annoyed outlaw occupied the breakfast table. The unruly red hair running over his dark eyes as he looked upstairs. "I don't know how I am supposed to find a job, if I don't have anyone helping me look!" He growled sending a shout upstairs before looking back down at his coffee and eggs. "What in the world is he doing up there." He scowled taking a drink and sliding the laptop over to him, Jim was always the first one up.  
  
"Well you could make an attempt independently." The calm voice smiled from across the table watching the outlaw gag. Struggling to keep from spitting his coffee before sighing as he replied.  
  
"Nah I don't know where he keeps everything on this computer." The dark eyes muttered typing and pressing random buttons, as the screen continuing locked him out of anything important he could damage.  
  
"Good mourning everyone!" She squeaked, her soft hands placing a bowl of spaghetti and salad on the table beaming.  
  
Soft raven hair hurrying out of the kitchen from behind her "No Aisha dinner goes in the refrigerator" she smiled sweetly  
  
"The refrigerator?" She repeated scrunching her nose "But Mel we want to eat it all now" She whispered, as if someone forgot to tell the bioandroid.  
  
"No we don't," The smooth hands hummed their answer back to her as they picked up the bowl. "We want to eat it tonight." With that she headed back to the kitchen leaving the Ctarl Ctarl pouting in her chair eyeing the assassin, then the outlaw who also sat looking at her. His bored face chewing, cocking an eyebrow at her as her ears suddenly picked up.  
  
"Where's Jim?" She stated looking to them both again.  
  
"Ahh he is upstairs just laying in bed I suppose." The red head scowled before chugging more coffee, annoyed.  
  
"HmmHe must be so bored all by himself " She grinned getting up "Aisha will go and play with him" She nodded reassuringly to the outlaw that shook his head as she started up the stairs. His scarred face grinning to the JIM! and the sound of the bedroom door busting in to a Aisha is here to find you as he laughed. Dark eyes turning around in his chair and looking up at the hall to the loud  
  
"Aishaaa!" Followed by roars of laughter coming downstairs breakfast table Aisha appeared walking back out of the open door. Blonde hair fallowing her snickering form, doing up his pants and he frowned.  
  
"Well well well look who's up." The unruly red hair grinned cocking an eyebrow at them before looking back down to his coffee.  
  
"Jim was awake the entire time." She snickered as she sunk back into hr chair. The small blonde following behind her scowling, but not the least bit upset. Sitting down to the breakfast table he took one look at the eggs and decided he would pass, his head kinda hurt.  
  
"Well Jim" Suzuka said watching the blue eyes look up at her. "It appears Aisha was not entirely incorrect when she said you would turn colors because of the rain."  
  
"Yeah Jim! Just look at ya. It's the Ctarl Ctarl's good sense of direction." She nodded firmly at the small face that shoved her as she poked it. Pink, like she had said.  
  
"Whaaat?" He groaned at them confused. Glancing at Gene who looked up at just calmly stared at him. Blue eyes frowning slightly, they couldn't place his expression. "Heeey, what's so pink about me Aisha?" He frowned demanding an answer with his tone as he glanced at them. Three silence faces just considering him somehow.  
  
"Well if you don't believe us just go look in the mirror Jim." The soft hand ruffled his hair, feeling the dark glove shove her away. Turning from the table and making his way towards the downstairs bathroom.  
  
In the mirror his reflection was as Aisha had speculated, bright pink cheeks.  
  
"You know Flamingo's get their color because of the pink shrimp that they eat" The calm voice stated matter o' factly, the warm cup of tea raising to her lips before she sipped.  
  
"Yeah?" The outlaw cocked an eyebrow at her. " And just what does that have to do with anything." He shot her a look as he stood up. Scarred form heading towards the bathroom towards his younger partner. "Hey Jim." He sighed leaning into the doorway. "Just what the heck on earth have you been eating?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde hair studying itself in the mirror.  
  
"Nothing" The blue eyes turned to look at him. "I sure didn't look like this last night." He frowned walking from the mirror rubbing his temples and then his eyes.  
  
"Yeah that's right, Jimmy was with me last night" Aisha chirped squeezing into the bathroom doorway.  
  
"Huh? With you?" The outlaw made a face as he turned to face the Ctarl Ctarl.  
  
"Yup that's right Gene" She smiled triumphantly at him watching him just look at her dully. "It's because it rained on him, now he's changing colors."  
  
"Colors? He repeated her slowly. "Idiot." Dark eyes switching from her to the blonde hair. "Jim why didn't you tell me you were going out last night." He made a face at the blue eyes that looked up at him annoyed. Oh so he was expected to give his plans ahead of time and Gene could just pick them out and bring them home for the night? "Did it really rain? I thought they didn't schedule that for another month?" The dark eyes frowned at the bright flushed face staring up at him annoyed.  
  
"Huh" The blonde grunted at him "I thought you were too *busy* last night" The blue eyes spit shoving past the outlaw and leaving the bathroom. "Maybe if you weren't making so much noise you would have heard the rain." The blue eys snapped him a look as he fallowed the blonde hair. Aisha trailing behind them both.  
  
"Jim that's no excuse." He frowned at the blonde hair ignoring him. "You don't just walk out in the middle of the night, especially when it's raining without taking someone with you." The blue eyes gave him a hateful look. He wasn't too young to do that.  
  
"Gene I don't need someone to hold my hand when I cross the street ya know." The blue eyes scowled at him. "Now if YOU don't mind I am going to start looking for YOUR work." He frowned at the outlaw, walking into the living room where Suzuka sat having tea. The rest of the crew and mainly Gene could occupy themselves.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He frowned as the screen blurred for another second. His blue eyes doing a fast blink to fix it, but he kept loosing track; he kept forgetting what he was doing, and where he was. Once or twice he felt his head get heavy and lean a little, but he quickly sat up again. He scowled at himself inside his head. He must look like such a…if anyone was watching him. His blue eyes flicked up from over the screen to his laptop. Just looking at Suzuka who sat calmly watching him.  
  
"Jim are you tired?" She watched him slowly blink, just looking at her. He wasn't going to answer that. "Maybe you ought to take a break and lay down." Again no answer but she watched him as he got up frowning annoyed. Blonde hair crawling on to the couch and quickly letting his breathing pattern change as he started falling asleep. His blue eyes closing as the front door unlocked and opened.  
  
Suzuka could hear Aisha in the hall; the Ctarl Ctarl strolling into the room to declare her present when she noticed Suzuka with her finger against her mouth.  
  
"What's the matter Suzu?" She whispered frowning lightly before following the assassins gaze towards the couch to the sleeping blonde hair. "Awww" Aisha cooed as she snuck up to the couch "I guess I kept him up to much last night" she smiled, with that she turned on the TV and sat down next to him, no longer entertained with him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey everyone I am home!" The outlaw announced coming through the door he shut with his foot, his arms full of groceries. "Great news, I got a job." He grinned at them.  
  
"That's wonderful news Gene. What is it?" He watched the white kimono look up at him as she spoke.  
  
" I have absolutely no idea!" He flashed a goofy grin. "All I know is that it pays well" He enhaled "Mmm something smells good." He sighed heavily as he sat the groceries down on the table pulling out a chair. Suzuka sat across from him currently having some tea to the sounds of Aisha and Jim playing video games in the living room.  
  
"I believe Melfina is heating up dinner and it should be ready soon."  
  
"Sounds great, now that all three of us are employed we have a really nice check coming in, we might even be able to get a bigger place soon. Not that I am looking forward to packing up and moving again, what a pain in the ass that was." He frowned remembering the hassle.  
  
The dark haired bioandroid catching his gaze as she came out of the kitchen slowly. Caring dinner and setting the table at the same time. Mocha eyes smiling at him as she looked up to see the outlaw just grinning at her.  
  
"Dinner." she announced sweetly as the video game sounds got intense from the other room.  
  
"Now! We have to eat NOW Mel!" She smiled at Aisha's shriek from the living room. Most likely pressing the buttons frantically as she leaned into the TV screen.  
  
"Nobody said you *have* to" The outlaw yelled teasingly "It just leaves more for us." He chuckled, as he sat down. Moving some of the glass away from the edge as he waited for her to come.  
  
"NO! Wait for Aisha! She is really really hungry!" The light hair suddenly appeared, bolting to the table, the warm aroma pulling her to the food Mel was serving.  
  
"Hey Jim" The outlaw turned to watch the blonde coming into the room to his chair, "Aren't you hungry buddy?" He grinned, watching the blue eyes just look at the food dully.  
  
"No, I think I will go to bed instead I am tired…goodnight." The light voice muttered walking away.  
  
"Soot yourself Jim" The sly face chewed, shoving more spaghetti into his mouth  
  
"Night Jim" Melfina called after him as he made his way up the stairs. The rest of the crew proceeding to devour their dinner.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Her eyes, her hair they were there again. He had seen them before. Was he remembering? He didn't know, but he could hear her song. Soft and comforting. His eyes closing to her, feeling her hands run through his hair. She was speaking to him, laughing. Then, the door. There is a door there with them. Behind them. She is turning to look, he can't see she is in front of him, turning back to him. Afraid? Are those tears? The echo of a scream, but he didn't know who it belonged to. His own hands reaching for her. He is terrified. The force behind him, grabbing him, as he struggled, powerless. Falling suddenly, his eyes looking up, there is wind in his hair. Fire. It is burning in front of him. All of it in front of him burning. Tears are streaming down his cheeks but he is powerless to move, deaf to his own scream.  
  
"Jim! Hey Jimmy! Wake Up!" The light hair whispered shaking the small blonde softly as he thrashed around in her arms. A cold sweat running over him, as his chest heaved under his light wife beater.  
  
"Let me Go!" He shot suddenly, yelling. Her soft fur quickly covering his mouth. Watching him try to bite her before his eyes shot open.  
  
"Quiet Jimmy, what do you want to do wake everybody up!?" She snapped frowning. Wide blue eyes staring at the Ctarl Ctarl directly above him. Her soft sensitive fur feeling his breathing slow as he blinked, calming down. "Hey kido what's the big idea a making so much noise?" She teased ruffling his hair. "I had to sneak all the way up here you were making so much of it. Don't you know that the Ctarl Ctarl have some of the best ears around?" She purred down at him, watching his mouth appear from under her hand, quickly licking his lips.  
  
"Ah, sorry Aisha...I guess I was....."  
  
"Dreaming?" She snickered as she rapped her arms around him shaking him lovingly. She could feel his small body under her arms, trying to push her off repeatedly. Growling at her before sighing heavily, surrendering to her strength and his headache. "Hey Jim?" she whisphered. Her face grinning to the irritated what. he spit at her. "Aisha likes it when you are the color of a tomato, but your making me too hot!" She snickered with laughter as she pushed his warm head into the pillow and ruffled his hair. Her bright eyes watching him slowly pull himself back up, a light smile over his face as he looked up at her.  
  
"Is everyone still asleep?" He whispered his eyes now half open, his head was throbbing  
  
"Yeah, just do Aisha a favor ok?"  
  
"AaWhat?" he mumbled  
  
"Don't have anymore scary bad wittle baby dreams cause Aisha is very tired and doesn't want to get up again till mourning." She laughed teasing him was her favorite game and she began running her hands through his hair  
  
"Ahh Shut up Aisha." he mumbled pulling her hand away as another one went in.  
  
Her soft face smiling at him as she stood up. "Aisha is going to sleep now, good night" He shoved her lightly, as she picked one of his blankets off the floor and tucked it in around him. Blue eyes frowning at her, flushed as she back up to his out . Her soft face watching him roll over and sigh heavily as she snuck out and shut the door as she considered. Where the line was drawn for humans who became to pink and to hot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The red haired outlaw stumbled down the stairs groggily as he landed in his chair for breakfast. There was a hot cup of coffee waiting for him. His face inhaling deeply before sighing, ahh coffee was wonderful. Groggy sly face looking up through the steam of his cup and grinning.  
  
His sleepy pleased smile looking up to see both Aisha and Suzuka staring at him, their food untouched. "What's that matter with you two huh?" He mumbled taking a sip of the warm bitter solution.  
  
"Gene.." Her calm voice was the first to speak, bright Ctarl Ctarl eyes watching him. "Aisha said that Jim had a nightmare last night, and felt very warm."  
  
"Oh yeah" The outlaw mumbled now serving himself some toast and loading it with jelly.  
  
"Yeah! It's true Gene." she squeaked lightly, leaning over to his end of the table  
  
"Well, what can I say, I didn't hear anything and kids have bad dreams." He looked up; both women seemed unsatisfied, waiting for him to continue. "Ahh come on it's no big deal, didn't you have bad dreams as a kid?" He watched them stare at him through the silence pause. "Well I did" He frowned "Geez, thanks for making me feel like a normal person" He muttered bitterly pilling beacon into his mouth with the toast, stopping to look at the two who just stared at him through another long pause. "OK look I have to go to work in five minutes I don't have time for this!" He spit annoyed as his threw his butter knife onto the table. Strong scarred arms crossing over his chest as he leaned back in his chair glaring at them.  
  
"We just want you to speak to him Gene, it will only take a moment. He may be ill." The calm voice added to what seemed an un-intrigued outlaw.  
  
"Hmmmm" He growled  
  
"Gene! You better go and talk to him!" The Ctarl Ctarl hissed, "Aisha saw him last night, now you go and see this mourning!" She was starting to screech again, rising from her chair irritated.  
  
"Alright! alright Aisha, don't get so worked up about it." A goofy smile coming over his face, "Of course I will go and see what he's doing geez......just save some breakfast for me." he mumbled as he started up the stairs to Aisha's satisfied grunt, now switching her attention to his food.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Jim?...Hey Jim are you up?" The unruly red hair slowly started to turn the handle to his younger partner's room, opening it a crack to peer in. Jim was still in bed and looked to be still sleeping. Yeah that's a relief his mind grumbled as he completely opened the door and strolled over to the twin bed. "Hey Jim?" He whispered bending closer, now that he really did look, the boy's face was very flushed. "Jim" he reached down shaking the boy slightly, and then a little harder. He was warm, and motionless? He frowned. Strong arm griping the small wife beater and light arm and yanking the blonde hair up quickly.  
  
"Hey! What! What the heck are you doing Gene!" He yelled suddenly fighting his partner's hold on him. Scarred arm letting him fall back into the bed slightly, as the blue eyes shot up at him. "What's going on! Is everything OK?!" The blue darted quickly around the room confused and concerned before turning back to look at his partner, everything seemed OK.  
  
"Geez you idiot." The outlaw sighed heavily at him grinning. Blue eyes watching him.  
  
"I am not in the mood Gene get lost." The blue eyes grinned slightly, shoving the scarred arms. They could play later he was tied.  
  
"Yeah right. I am not here to goof off. Thanks to you Aisha's eating all my breakfast." He groaned watching the blue eyes sigh at him.  
  
"Gene…How is that my fault?"  
  
"Well Aisha said.." He stopped. "Well the girls." the outlaw stuttered, a little embarrassed that he had just overreacted so, practically scaring his partner of his mind for a few seconds.. "Jim, the girls seem to be a little concerned about your face, they wanted me to ask you how you are feeling...so, how are you feeling?" he muttered watching the blue eyes give him a slightly annoyed look, all that panicking for nothing.  
  
"The girls?" His light voice muttered softly, almost sleepily as he started to pull his shirt back into place from where Gene had pulled it all to one side.  
  
"Yeah, we're concerned about you Jim, you don't eat much you sleep a ton, and your really warm." The red hair stated. Scarred hand running onto the light forehead of his partner before the gloved hand snapped at him, quickly shoving it off. "Look Jim-" he started firmly  
  
"Well my head sort of hurts, ever since I was out that night with Aisha I am just....just a little under the weather I guess." The outlaw just sat silently listening "Ahh don't look at me that way Gene!" The blue eyes frowned suddenly, purposely shoving the scarred side as he got of bed. Small wife beater and boxers turning to look at him. "Look I have been taking this aspirin," He frowned handing the outlaw a bottle from his dresser.  
  
"Well, is it helping?" The dark eyes glanced up at him from the label.  
  
"Not really, I don't feel any better when I do take it." The blonde hair mumbled crawling back into bed, ignoring the red hair.  
  
"Well we got another brand downstairs, maybe that one will work better," The unruly hair shrugged standing up "I'll get it for you" He threw a grin to the small soft, ok, as Jim crawled back into bed.  
  
WELL Gene!...What did he say!" He groaned as Aisha's face pushed into his the minute he reached the bottom of the stairs. Light hair fallowing the outlaw as he continued walking ignoring her Aisha squeaked following the annoyed outlaw that ignored her heading to the kitchen.  
  
"Nothing Aisha, he says he's had some head aches and is taking aspirin, I am going to try and give him some of ours." He muttered reaching into the cabinet. Even though Jim was under the impression he took what everyone else did. Mel always switched the tablets on him, for the ones recommended for those not twelve and up.  
  
"HEY!" Aisha barked suddenly watching him give her a look. "You can't just go stuffing him full of pills!" The bright eyes squinted at the outlaw as she sat down annoyed.  
  
"Oh yes I can. I have to go to work and so do you!" The outlaw's fast snap caused her eyes to shoot at the clock.  
  
"Ahh Aisha's going to be late!" She whined heading for the door knocking the table and the food to the ground. The still assassin sitting slightly annoyed from where the table had been in front of her. One hand holding her cup of tea as she glared down at the mess of her breakfast on the floor.  
  
"What in the?" Melfina came rushing from the bathroom to see the table "Ahh I am so sorry Suzuka but would you mind cleaning that, I have got to go to work…..bye" she smiled lightly, hoping to make up for some of it.  
  
"It's really no trouble." The assassin frowned annoyed, looking straight ahead before sipping the small warm cup. Watching the raven hair hurry out the door and pass by the window as she headed down the corner. Her dark focused eyes switching to the outlaw now that everyone was gone. Her white komono standing up silently "Well Gene Starwind, I don't have to go to work...you can't just...."  
  
"Look Suzuka tell me when I get home cause I don't want to hear it now!" The outlaw barked as he headed back up the stairs a million and one things that needed to be done on his mind. "Hey Jim" he murmured walking back into the blonde's room. His partner's eyes opening slightly, just enough to catch the outlaw above him. "Here is the aspirin." he murmured pushing them into the light hand. "Are you going to get up soon? He watched the blonde hair fall over the blue eyes that nodded. "Great.." he said punching the small light arm playfully "I'll see you when I get home" He called back leaving the room and heading for the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I never thought I would be so happy to be back here." The unruly red hair growled as he opened the front door to Starwind and Hawking Enterprises."  
  
"Hello Gene" Melfina greeted from the living room, where Aisha sat playing video games.  
  
"Hey Mel? "What's for dinner?" He asked dropping to the couch tired.  
  
"Lasagna! Aisha piped in "Aisha helped make it! Aisha got to put on all the cheese!" The raven hair suppressed her fast giggle as she started back for the kitchen. "Hey Mel! Get down here and give this a try!" The light hair suddenly squeaked, moving over to make room for Mel on the floor as she continued to stare at the TV.  
  
Scarred face grinning as the raven hair started coming back in their direction and sat down with the bright squeaky voice. His red hair listened to the two women as they struggled to push all the buttons as he flipped through bills and other boring papers "Hey Gilliam, do you think you could show me some charts on our annual income? How much longer till we can get a bigger place, and how much extra money do we have to spend already?" The dark eyes spit dully, staring at the pink can watching him from the coffee table.  
  
"In order for me to refill your requests Gene, those bills and your individual working hours, and pay checks must be loaded into the computer." Gilliam stated watching his captain continue to flick through papers, bored.  
  
"Ah huh, Jim do you think you can do that for me?.......Jim?" The outlaw glanced up and around the room, Melfina sat inches from the television deeply engrossed in her game, as the bright eyes of the Ctarl Ctarl stared at him puzzled.  
  
"What? Is he still outside Gene?" The bright eyes frowned, wrinkling her soft nose lightly.  
  
"What are you talking about Aisha?" The outlaw frowned confused "He went out?"  
  
"Yeah! Didn't he go with you Gene?" She smiled watching his frown shrug as he leaned to the coffee table, spreading the envelopes out.  
  
"No, I left this morning for work, by myself." The dark eyes muttered, focusing on the papers he was categorizing.  
  
"You did!?" the Ctarl Ctarl hissed looking upstairs thoughtfully, "He must still be upstairs."  
  
"What do you mean still upstairs?" The outlaw glanced up annoyed but suddenly interested, almost mad. "What all day!?" He frowned, his dark eyes following the bright gaze of the Ctarl Ctarl upstairs.  
  
"NEVER MIND! Aisha will get Jimmy!" she squeaked, his strong hands clamping over the papers as she rushed by. Unruly red hair blowing over his dark eyes slightly as he watched several of the papers try to fallow her.  
  
"Jim didn't go with you Gene?" The soft raven hair almost whisphered to him as she stood up slowly, concerned.  
  
"No. Why does everyone think he would come with me?" The scared figure stood, hands on his hips as he frowned. His face bewildered.  
  
"Hey Jim.....it's Aisha" She hissed outside the door, as the outlaw and the bioandroid watching her from downstairs..…"Aisha wants to come in and play wit you Jimmy," she giggled as she began nudging it in...... Silence, the dark eyes and raven hair watching.. "HEY GENE!"  
  
His dark eyes did a fast jump at the yell. It was a paniced yell but then again Aisha always sounded paniced. His scarred form starting for the stairs immediately, remaining calm. Looking perfectly calm to everyone else, but inside. He remembered how tired and warm Jim had been earlier.  
  
"Do we have any extra blankets?".  
  
"Ahh extra blankets?" he stammered, stopping quickly. Dark eyes wide almost in shock as he walked straight into Aisha from where she came out of the small bedroom.. Raven hair continuing to follow him before squeezing past them into the room.  
  
"Yeah, I think poor Jim is cold....look" Her bright hair moved back to the twin bed of blonde. Shivering slightly as he lay curled on his side, pale skin flushed.  
  
"Gene." He felt Mel's smooth hand run onto his shoulder with her small whispered call for him "Gene is he ok?" Her upset mocha eyes looking at them for direction, not understanding what was wrong.  
  
His dark eyes ignoring her touch, watching Aisha's soft Ctarl Ctarl hair crouch onto the crisp white sheets rubbing her soft face into the blonde hair with affection before blinking quickly. Bright eyes abruptly sitting up expressionless.  
  
"Hey Aisha. What's the matter?" The outlaw heard himself demand suddenly. His scarred form taking a fast step forward and crouching down to the bed.  
  
"Gene, he's playing a trick on me." His dark eyes frowned as Aisha shoved him slightly.  
  
"He looks cold but it's the other way around." She frowned down at the blonde hair as she watched the scarred hand gently rest on the small forehead before frowning. She whined touching her face where she had just loved into him.  
  
"Geez he is burning up." He scarred face frowned before turning to look at the hall "Gilliam!" He barked for the small can, watching the raven hair jump at his loud voice and quick movement as he yanked the sheets off the blonde hair. "We need one of those...ahh...those thermometer things!" He demanded, his scarred hands pulling the small shoulders up. Holding the teetering blonde hair in a sitting position, as he looked down at the empty response and still light face.  
  
"Certainly Gene, I am currently trying to locate one in storage." The monotoned computer answered.  
  
"Storage!? " He frowned annoyed, growling slightly.  
  
"What is the matter Gene? What is wrong with Jim!?" The light hair demanded suddenly, her frowning bright eyes snapping from the blonde hair back to the outlaw. Bioandroid at her side now holding her hands in alarmed silence and confusion.  
  
"I don't know.." He said looking at the light face and sick expression. "Hey Jim?.....Jim?" the outlaw whispered shaking the light shoulders he held softly. The strong cool rush of relief running over him as the blue eyes began to open slightly. "Hey Jim, whatever happened to getting up this morning? I thought you were going to get up?" He frowned softly shaking the blonde hair a little more  
  
"Geeene?" The light face murmured slightly, the small amount of immerging blue eyes frowning at him before shutting again. Pushing against the outlaw as though he were asleep. His weak attempts to make Gene let him go causing the sly features to frown.  
  
"Gene I have successfully removed one from storage, and I am bringing it up the stairs now." Gilliam piped in. The blue eyes now opening to more shaking, wondering from Gene to Melfina and last Aisha.  
  
A second now blue Gilliam appearing through the door caring a thermometer "What does that do Gene? The light hair squeaked lightly, watching the outlaw take it from the small blue cylinder. "Is that going to help?"  
  
"Shut up Aisha." He snapped at her annoyed. She always bugged him at the worst time. "Yes" He gave her irritated eyes a fast answer. His scarred hand getting a better grip on the thin shoulders before moving the thermometer to the small ear.  
  
"That isn't going to hurt him is it Gene!?" The light hair snapped suddenly. Her soft hand griping the outlaw's scarred wrist tightly to stop himas she frowned, waiting for an answer. His dark eyes looking at her as he shook his head.  
  
"No." He gave her a small grin. Since neither of the two females knew anything about human illness he was the one that was going to have to keep his cool and make this work. "He won't even know it." He felt her strong grip slowly relax. Releasing his wrist and the thermometer as he glanced back down to the better not grunted at him.  
  
"Geeene" The small teeth whined frustrated at the blurred red hair over him, his hands opening to shove the scarred ones away from him. They kept bothering him, all he wanted to do was sleep, sleep right through the sick feeling in his stomach.  
  
"Hey." The outlaw spit annoyed as his hands were shoved back before looking down at what the blonde hair dropped. The two small red beads falling next to the now sleeping wife beater. "What?" He snapped, his dark eyes looking at the small red dots as he picked the aspirin up. His dark eyes staring at them in disbelieve. "He never took it?...Jim!" He shot, his scarred hands snapping back at the wife beater, pulling the top of the blonde hair up "Why didn't you take this! I *told* you to take it this morning!" The outlaw shot annoyed, shaking the blonde hair to make him answer.  
  
"Gene!" The bright eyes snapped at him annoyed "Why are you yelling at him!?" The bright eyes frowned, confused, watching the dark eyes give her a look.  
  
"Because I told him to take them Aisha!" He frowned at her, watching her do a fast blink as he stood up. Grabbing the light wrists with him and pulling the blonde hair up. Watching the light skin and thin wife beater and boxers stumble to the floor and stand as he held onto it. "Jim wake up now." He demanded firmly looking back down to the blonde hair as he crouched down to it. Small arms shoving at him annoyed as it leaned into him for support.  
  
Closed blue eyes breathing heavily, all this movement was making him sick. "Ahh wiill you stooop touching meee." His dark eyes did a fast blink at the sick whine. Closed blue eyes pushing into his shoulder stick annoyed they were making him feel worse. "Ahh goo awaaay" The small chest immediately picking up it's pace, breathing harder as the outlaw moved him.  
  
"Hey your going to take this right now like I said earlier and I don't care if you don't feel good Jim." He spit, watching the now non-responsive blonde hair just stay still slumped into him. Worry strickening his whole body, and for the first time in a long time he felt as though his partner was miles away from the body that was directly in front of him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was quietly humming, her voice lingering. She was reaching down to him again. Holding something. A soft cloth, he felt it's smooth surface rub against his cheek. Was it ice cream? Ice cream in her hand? Her warm face laughed lightly at him, leaning down to him.  
  
He struggled to open his blue eyes, he felt as though he was on fire. His neck was a burning, and he could hear Gene from over him, speaking as though submerged in water. The outlaw's words slurred and lost as they struggled to make it to him. Blurred red hair above him, as he struggled to bring the room into focus through his wet blue eyes. Shaky light hair and bright Ctarl eyes barely making it into focus near the smeared unruly color.  
  
She was worried, giving in to Gene's senseless mumbling and letting him shake the blonde hair. The light skin trying to speak, but he couldn't move enough of his mouth. Trying to tell his partner that he couldn't understand one word that he was saying, and that all the movement was making him feel worse. He felt as though every move Aisha made was bringing his stomach tighter and tighter as he felt his body being lifted up suddenly.  
  
"He is going to take this if he wants to or not! The outlaw barked his voice filled with irritation "Aisha! Are you going to help me or what?" His dark eyes snapped at her, watching her frown immediately as she nodded.  
  
"Gene. What should.... What can I do to help!?" She heard herself scream suddenly, her soft timid words being run over by the squeaking Ctarl Ctarl who was climbing around the blonde hair to sit behind him, and grip his hands from behind his back.  
  
"Ahhh I don't know Mel." The outlaw growled, his dark eyes snapping up at her as she yelled suddenly, his mind thinking fast "Get me some cold water for him." He gave her a reassuring nod and strong wink as she left the room. His scarred face looking back down at the light weight he was shifting into Aisha.  
  
"Why do I have to hold him Gene? Jimmy wouldn't fight us?" He looked back at Aisha, watching her frown concerned as she held the blonde hair against her. Pressing the light back to her stomach as she held his hands to his chest with one hand, placing the second over his forehead to keep his head from leaning forward.  
  
"He won't know its us he is fighting Aisha." The outlaw mumbled, his hand quickly tossing the aspirin into the light mouth his opened before closing it. Watching the blonde hair wiggle immediately, desperately trying to spit out the contents as the outlaw covered it plugging his nose. He was going to swallow.  
  
"Are you hurting him Gene!?" She whined squeezing the small boy as he squirmed in her arms, His efforts useless against her Ctarl Ctarl strength.  
  
But he ignored her, his dark eyes fixed on his younger partner fighting him. "Just swallow them Jim!" he ordered suddenly, his voice firm and demanded, ordering him. "Swallow!" He yelled watching the blonde hair shake no before swallowing hard. The blue eyes opening as his light face immerged from under the outlaw's hands gasping and choking.  
  
"Jimmy, it's ok, Aisha is here to help now" She cooed rubbing her head into his soft blonde hair as it coughed and hiccupped for air. His eyes blurring over everything in the room stopping on his partner "Are you all right out there Melfina!?" The light hair suddenly called, pulling out of his tangled blonde strains to watch the raven hair rush back in, the small bowl of water in her hand.  
  
"Here Gene, I put ice in it to keep it cold." she whisphered lightly, her large mocha eyes casting to the floor as the blonde hair looked up at her.  
  
"Jim? Can you hear me OK?" The outlaw placed his hand back up at the boy's forehead, grinning lightly as the smaller hand made another meager attempt to push it off.  
  
"Ahaaa" The light voice moaned lightly looking at him.  
  
"What?" The outlaw grinned cocking an eyebrow at him, to lighten the mood. "Just tell me what it is. How you feel." The blue eyes again fell about the room stopping on faces before remaining on his older partner.  
  
"Bad" He spoke softly, almost whispering at the dark eyes watching him intently. The half open blue watching the outlaw reach for the cloth the bioandroid had brought him, squeezing some of the cold water out of it before it hit him. The light growl admitting from the unruly red hair as the blonde hair turned away from it immediately, pushing backwards into the Ctarl Ctarl. The light head of hair watching from where she looked down. Raping her arms around him as he moved. The cloth was so cold, so very cold, and he was already freezing.  
  
"Ahh he's so hot, I want him ooff" The light hair whined, shoving the blonde forward into the scarred arms of his partner. His blue eyes opening to the movement, locking his jaw tightly as he felt his stomach rock, he didn't want to throw up. A scarred hand slipping into his and standing him up with the outlaw.  
  
"Come on." The scarred arm yanked him forward slightly, watching the small wife beater stumble forward and almost fall.  
  
"Aaaagod Geeene I feel sick!" Half open blue eyes flicking up at him half conscious. "Cut it out!" The frowned at him upset, begging him to stop making it worse as the scarred hand dropped his. Watching the blonde hair look towards the floor with a "Ahhhaaa." moan. "Gonna..puke all over the place you and a moron." He grinned at the slurred sentence being spit at him as he crouched down and picked the blonde up fast. His small dark gloved hands gripping the sides of the scarred chest as it carried him towards the bathroom. He hated being in the arms of his crew, and even now half conscious he understood enough to know Gene had him. Scarred chest growling as Aisha kept fallowing him asking questions.  
  
"Shut up Aisha." He shot her another hard frown as she poked him. His dark eyes looking at the blonde hair he shoved at the counter gently. Closed blue eyes squeezing harder to a mmm whine and sudden movement as the crisp sting of cold snapped at him. Running under his thighs from the cold countertop where the outlaw sat him. Dark gloved hands tugging back at the outlaw's shirt to escape the cold, the only thing he could feel he hated more then being carried.  
  
"Your making Jimmy cold." The light hair snapped following him into the bathroom, watching the outlaw growl at her before spitting he was too hot and not cold. "That's definitely the dumbest thing I've ever heard." She hissed skeptically watching the dark eyes squint irritably at her reply before sighing heavily. His strong scarred hand snapping behind the back of the light neck, holding the head of the blonde hair still from where it sat shivering, The chattering of the small teeth the only noise he made as he sat teetering as though he were half-asleep.  
  
"AH Jim will you shut up." His deep voice spit watching the gloved hands grab his. Digging him lightly as he let the thermometer slide into the smaller ear. The light fight becoming weaker as it surrendered. Sringing that he felt sick, the dark eyes lightening immediately as they watched him moan lightly. Leaning completely into him for support. His dark eyes focusing on the climbing numbers the thermometer had, trying to ignore the blonde hair pushing into him to escape the sick feeling in its stomach.  
  
"103" The outlaw mumbled looking down at the screen, his hand slowly letting it sit back onto the counter as Aisha pushed into his side. The light top of her hair the only visible part of her as she pushed into the light face. His dark eyes looking back up at the silent raven hair lingering in the doorway. "He is going to be fine Mel, don't you worry about it" he sighed grinning as he watched her eyes open and look up at him from where they had been cast down before as she clutched her hands to her chest. He walked to her and placed an arm around the concerned girl. That's right, everything IS going to be OK, it's just a small fever that should have been avoided. If I had been paying more attention to him, to the girls, he would be feeling all right. The outlaw closed his eyes; he felt a strong sense of guilt for believing that the child could independently sustain himself. As mature as Jim was, he was still only eleven, and many things were still new to him. Many of these things that I take for granted or don't even notice anymore. He sighed sometimes it was easy to forget that the boy was so young, and at others, it was so clear he was still only eleven.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She was humming as she smiled at him, the washcloth in her hand. Holding it gently right before she screamed, a single last scream. They were all dark, was it unlocked, the door? Or did they break it in? Don't look, I will tell you when its over, her voice whisphered, squeezing him. It was warm, the liquid, there was a lot. He could feel it in his hair. It ran onto his face. In his eyes. It was hard too look. Hard to see. They were so much stronger, yanking at him, the ground disappearing, her warmth disappearing. They were strangers.  
  
It was man, such a dark man, his eyes. They were dark, dark like a closet, like under his bed. Where their monsters in this man too? Why did he take him, and then let him fall? The fire was there, and he was all alone. The fire was eating them. Was he now all-alone? There was wind in his hair, but it was wet from her. The warm water had poured from in her onto him, Where was she now, why did the fire keep her? Was she now, gone?  
  
"Does he look better Aisha?" The outlaw was leaning in the doorway of the living room where the Ctarl Ctarl had carried her young friend. Watched her now, unruly red hair falling into the dark eyes that extended their neck to see over her. She sat above him, almost on him. Wiping his face with the cold water while another cloth was on his forehead. He cheeks were still flushed, but the outlaw knew he was getting better.  
  
"I know you don't like the cold water Jimmy" Aisha hummed to him "But Aisha wants you to get better very much. So why don't you just snap out of it huh?" She was running her fingers through the child's hair with wet fingers as he turned his head from side to side lightly. He had been mumbling, the entire time, talking. The outlaw had told the Ctarl that he was just too warm, it was making him delirious. His words didn't mean anything, there really was no woman, or any fire. But inside he couldn't believe what he was hearing, was it possible that the he had known all along and had managed to keep it a secret from him?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The night air was cold, and it was damp out. Red unruly hair fell to cover the dark eyes of the outlaw once again as he turned a corner. It was becoming late and he wanted to be getting back soon, but there was something he had to do first.  
  
He pushed open the door to the scummy familiar bar. The air was filled with the smoke of cigars and half naked women. The loud music drowning out the talking, the swearing, the occasional gun, it was hard to get a good look at the room through the smog and the noise, the poll dancers had the best view anyway. But that didn't matter, he had seen it all before, been in every booth, in every back room all before.. Nothing seemed out of place, or out of the ordinary, almost dreamlike. It seemed as though he was repeating his last visit to this particular place some six years ago, but this time, he made his way directly to the bar tender.  
  
"What'll it be?" The man asked leaning as the unruly red hair approached. A cloth in hand, as he looked at the outlaw seemingly bored.  
  
"I am looking for someone." The sly face grinned  
  
"Yeah, you a bounty hunter?" The bar tender raised an eyebrow "Cause I really don't want any trouble in here tonight. So you better just take your excitement somewhere else and-"  
  
"No I am looking for a girl." The bar tenders face relaxed into a casual smile.  
  
"Oh yeah, which one? If it's Darlene she is already booked till Wednesday."  
  
"No, I don't know her name, but she had a nickname, Kitty. Do you know if she is here? I haven't seen her in some six years." The outlaw grinned, watching the man's chubby face frown some as he thought before nodding.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah, I remember Kitty, a real sweet girl." He paused frowning slightly harder reminiscing "Sorry buddy, that girl left town about a year or so ago, I have no idea where she went. It was a real shame though, she was a real piece a work, had a lot of class too...he sighed suddenly "Will you be wanting anything to drink?"  
  
"No, thanks for, for your time" he grinned lightly, his unruly hair running over his reckless dark eyes as he turned around heading back for the door. Girls like those went in and out like the rise and fall of the sun. Ironic he thought. There was no since in asking any of the other girls if they knew her or where she went, he had tried to track girls down like that before and it was hopeless.  
  
The cold night air was like a fresh start. It felt weird to leave a place like that all by himself but he just wasn't in the mood with is partner the way he was. He suddenly felt guilty for letting Jim see him with all those girls before, if he really could remember it must have hurt him to see him like that with them. I can't go home, his brain muttered, yeah he was worried, yeah he wanted to be there when he woke up. To be there now while he was out, but he couldn't. Some how it felt like his fault, when everything gets better and everything is straightened out that's when they would all look at him and ask him why he let it happen. He frowned suddenly, he knew he was being stupid, but that's how he felt, that's why he didn't want to go back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The outlaw was exhausted by the time he stood in front of Starwind and Hawking Enterprises once again. No one had called for help, no sirens could be heard and he was sure that everyone would be sleeping. He slipped his key into the hole quietly; he didn't want to wake anyone up. He might have been strolling around for hours, but he was sure that everyone would probably be as exhausted as he was.  
  
He stepped in from the light of the street into the brighter light of the living room. His dark eyes widening immediately, to a hard exasperated surprise. The entire crew of the outlaw star was awake and goofing off.  
  
"NO NO NO SUZU! You are cheating!" Aisha hissed nearly shoving her face into the board game on the coffee table.  
  
"I am not Aisha, look. Shoot, shoot, shoot, ladder, ladder, ladder....I am victorious." The assassin sat her piece down firmly at the finish smiling.  
  
"What! How is that possible! No one gets so many ladders all at once! Not unless they're cheating." The light hair hissed now, squinting at the white kimono as she chewed her piece.  
  
"Aisha, Suzuka wouldn't cheat" Melfina piped in from her sleeping bag in front of the TV somehow completely absorbed in her video game but still aware of what was happening.  
  
"AARAA!" The light hair pounced, sliding forward slightly as the game board slid under her, the pieces sliding around as she ate hers.  
  
"Aisha! That is the fourth game you have smashed!" The blonde hair appeared in sitting up from a sea of pillows smacking his piece back onto the board.  
  
"She is so cheating Jim!" Aisha screeched Suzuka's piece now in her mouth as well  
  
"Oh she is not!" His shot, sighing heavily as he flopped back into the pillows watching her bright eyes only squint at him for not siding with her.  
  
"Fine then why don't we just play Monopoly so I can see just what she...." The Ctarl Ctarl stopped talking as she caught sight of the outlaw just standing there, watching his crew. "Gene!?" she screeched, her loud smile snapping all eyes to the outlaw. "When did you get back?"  
  
"Yes your just in time for Monopoly" The clam voice added "Too bad you missed our four quite thrilling games of Shoots and ladders." She almost chuckled to herself.  
  
"Sounds like you guys have been having a lot of fun" The outlaw smiled hanging up his cloak and walking over to the room relieved that everything seemed so healthy. Somehow it seemed as though he had been there all night. A strong inviting yet understanding air seemed to flow over him as he walked in.  
  
"We're having a sleepover Gene" The raven hair smiled, pausing to turn from her game for the first time that night  
  
"Yeah! That's right, all for wittle Jimmy here!" The Ctarl Ctarl snickered as she glanced at the blue eyes that sat watching them.  
  
"Is that so?" He smiled down to the blonde who now looked up at him. Small cheeks still red, but not to the point of concern.  
  
"Well, it was really all Aisha's idea..." The blonde smiled, looking over at the Ctarl Ctarl as she nodded with pleasure "..and nobody really said that you were invited...so..." He laughed back up at he dark eyes, teasingly the outlaw.  
  
"Oh is that so " The red head answered plopping onto the couch behind the blonde hair. Purposely pushing pillows forward, shoving the light skin forward slightly. "Well I think I might just crash." He laughed as he ruffled the boy's hair. The blonde gently shoving his arm away still smiling.  
  
"Well!" Aisha piped in "Jimmy didn't want to go back upstairs to go to bed, so we brought the beds to him. Isn't that right Melfina."  
  
"Sure is" The bioandroid smiled staring into the television, inches from the screen filled with elves and dragons. "Are you going to join us Gene?" She smiled moments later still staring at the screen. Rapidly pushing buttons.  
  
"Well that depends" The outlaw grinned slyly, as he stretching out on the couch all ready crowded with pillows, blankets and scattered popcorn. "Am I invited Jim?" He cocked an eyebrow at the blonde beneath him on the floor. Blue eyes staring up at him listening.  
  
"Yeah, I could never stop you before Gene Starwind" He shook his hand in the air as if dismissing the whole matter. Blue eyes turning back around from where he was sitting leaning into the back of the couch. Somewhere in the kitchen a microwave beeped, to the soft Ctarl Ctarl ears that picked up immediately.  
  
"Aisha! It's just the microwave" The assassin snapping suddenly, eyeing the bright hair "The popcorn remember?"  
  
"I KNOW that Suzuuu." The soft fur scrunched her nose climbing off the board spilling more pieces to the ground. The blonde hair laughing to himself, remembering the first bag of popcorn that Aisha had ripped to shreds, sending it flying everywhere.  
  
He was glad that the girls were there, that Gene was there. He wasn't embarrassed about what had happened, all though he had been at first. Waking up to find three females over him. Feeling his face, and cradling him in their arms, where he came to realize that he was only in a night shirt and boxers. But they had ignored it, treating him as if he had accidentally fallen asleep somewhere, and entertaining him with stupid antics to take his mind off his stomach, his head, and how he had just acted over come with the fever. Gene wasn't there to see that, to see them, he thought to himself. He couldn't remember anything from before, he didn't know what Gene said, or what he did to bring him around. But he felt in control now, his stomach was still upset, but that was probably from all the food that Aisha shoved down his throat to his objections, spitting sentences about Ctarl Ctarl's. So for the first time in a long time, the blonde felt completely loved. As he watched Gene now fighting over Mel's shoulder to press the green button, Aisha chugging soda to Suzuka rambling something about carbohydrates. They were more then just a crew, they were almost like...  
  
"Jim. What's wit ya! Your so quiet, your not going to get sick again are you?" The soft fur pressed into his face suddenly, her kind bright eyes inquiring. He shook his head, blonde hair ruffling into hers.  
  
"No...I am good Aisha.." He looked up as she crawled over him onto the couch and snuggled under some covers it was currently four in the mourning.  
  
"Hmmm Aisha's tired now." She stated to no one, yet whispered almost into his ear as she snuggled into the couch  
  
"What! Tired?!.... Now Aisha?!" The red hair shot not turning from the screen "The blue Mel the Blue!"  
  
"I'm trying!" the bioandroid yelled leaning into the direction of her elf pressing frantically  
  
"Red! Red! Red! Jump! Awww.." He sighed turning to face the Ctarl Ctarl as the screen read Game Over. She had her hand rapped over the boy's chest under one right arm and griping his left shoulder slowly rocking him back and forth to the movement of her arm, as he sat leaning on the bottom on the couch. Herself laying on top in blankets and pillows. Blue eyes fighting to stay open now tired and heavy. His own dark eyes then glancing to Suzuka, the assassin now reading quietly in her own sleeping bag, neatly separated somehow.  
  
The bioandroid turned to catch the sight as well, laying her hand on his shoulder. Her soft fingers gliding over his muscles with affection. "Gene" she whispered as he looked down at her. "They are all tired, we should go to bed." He smiled in agreement as he leaning in to hug her, his chin resting on her raven hair. Like Jim he could also feel the glow of the room, and he was sorry he had stayed out so late, avoiding his own fear. They were more understanding then he was able to express, his presence seemed to bring them a since of protection and completion. He gently lay down with the bioandroid, the soft pillows underneath him, he wasn't even aware they owned that many. I hope Aisha didn't borrow any as she liked to put it he thought smiling to himself. His eyes where heavy as he watched Suzuka carry her cup of tea to the kitchen and crawl back into her sheets. Dark eyes glancing to his smaller partner, to make sure he had enough...a sly grin running over his face as he realized that Aisha was already taking care of it.  
  
Jim felt his body being lift upward gently. A feeling that he had experienced many times that night, but he could tell by the grasp it was the Ctarl Ctarl. Her hands so gentle, no trace of claws. She was sliding him up the lower part of the couch from the floor. Her arms under his as he felt her warm sheets sliding over him. She was purring like a cat, running her hands through his hair, as she pulled him close to her. His back to her stomach his head lying on the arm that was running through his hair. She could feel his chest rising and falling to his soft breathing as she pulled his knees inward hugging him tight, his medication in her view for the upcoming fourth hour when he would need it again. He didn't try to push her off; he just let her smother him. His pride collapsing. Even as an eleven year old it felt good to be smothered by someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No one told the sleeping blonde or the Ctarl Ctarl what time it was, Melfina left early and the outlaw followed to work. The assassin, after cleaning up left frowning heavily excepting her fait to suffer the indignantly all day as a coffee shop employee. A job, which unlike her friend she would not enjoy, but it was the slam of the front door for the last time that mourning that woke Aisha.  
  
She purred slightly as her eyes began to focus on the room in front of her, she looked around for the assassin and upon seeing no cup of tea or books on the table realized what her friend must have done for her. She smiled pulling her head into the back of the couch as she strained to look down without moving at the sleeping boy that lie facing her now. His head snuggled into her shoulder. Free hand gripping the side of her shirt tightly. She carefully pulled a hand from around him and started tickling him. The light face laying still as she started to ruffle his hair softly and then more firmly "Jimmy!" she giggled, "Its mourning now and you have to get off Aisha because she has to go to the bathroom." The blonde frowned shoving her hand off mumbling something about getting out of his room before pushing his head deeper into her shoulder. "No Jim. Aisha is serious!" She squeaked no longer teasing the him. Gently prying his hand from her shirt and wiggling out of his grasp. "Oww Jim you are laying on Aisha's hair, get off!" She whined frowning as the blue eyes started to slowly open.  
  
"Aisha?" Letting go and propping himself onto his elbows to glance around he looked back up groggily "What time is it? Don't you have to go to work? Where is Gene?"  
  
"Jim, get off Aisha now!" she screeched trying to wiggle out of the blankets caught around them. A look of bewilderment flowing over the light face giving her a look, motionless as he watched her fuss. Free, the Ctarl Ctarl bound for the bathroom. The blonde's laughter echoing through the building as she slammed the door yelling something about almost peeing her pants trying to get away.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey I am home!" The outlaw called into Starwind and Hawking Enterprises as he shut the door with his foot, carrying groceries.  
  
"Hey Gene" The blonde called from the breakfast table, really an any meal of the day, if your hungry table. "What did you get?" He stood up in his chair dragging the bag over to his end as the outlaw stood in front of it where he had just set it down.  
  
Now as the outlaw watched the blonde hair it was hard to imagine that he had ever become so ill, so stricken with fever so quickly. I was wrong he thought to himself, he doesn't know, he was dreaming. I don't have to tell him, have him look at me and understand that his mother is now six feet under. Just as I remember my father in front of me sending me out to space to live every day of my life.  
  
There is no reason for Jim to have that too. She protected him giving her life so he could live, why ruin that? No reason to drag up the past that has been forgotten or blocked out. Whatever his father had learned, that they wanted so badly, Jim sure didn't know or have. His mind recalled her words outside the familiar bar "Hey hunny there is no fair, I know I told you I was 400 an hour, but you gotta do a much betta thing for me. You gonna take this kid off my hands, cause I got no life for em here. He was my sista's kid, he's clean too, no drugs, no boos, he don't even know wad' happin, so you gonna build him a future cause I can't du it. I see ya in here all da time. Why not save your soul, and save his life?" She crushed her cigarette into the ground with her tacky high heels outside the strip bar, tears in her eyes. Small blue eyes and blonde hair behind her, peering out from the side.  
  
It was a pain in the ass then he thought, it's not like I was a natural mother or anything. Memories flooded over the outlaw of all the times he let the kid eat junk food until he threw up or let him stay up to five in the morning and sleep where he fell, the way he didn't talk to Gene for the first month they were together. The first time he had gotten sick and scared him out of his mind. The first time he asked him a serious question Gene didn't know how to answer. It was like he was a different person now. The boy had learned everything, time, responsibility, trust, dedication, all from a moron like me. He laughed to himself, as his thoughts were breaking to the sound of Jim's voice.  
  
"Huh!? Are you listening Gene!?" The light face was yelling angrily as it jumped off the chair and shoved its way into the kitchen. It amusing him to watch his partner so irritated, the outlaw stood there smiling. He looked like someone much older trapped in an eleven year olds body. "This was what you were supposed to get!? The blonde yelled shoving a list into his face. The one that he was supposed to bring to the grocery market with him. "What were you thinking!? We can't live off this junk for a whole week!?" The blue eyes were scowling at him. Soda, chips, tomatoes and other random pieces of food that outlaw liked sitting on the table.  
  
"Yeah OK, maybe it is kinda a pain in the ass now too." The outlaw murmured tired. "But I would rather have ya here kid!" He grinned rapping an arm around the neck of the small boy and ruffling his hair. The dark gloved hands surrendered to his older partner's grip letting the list fall to the floor, it was useless to talk to him when he was this way. When his hair stopped moving, he looked up. Dark eyes grinning down at him, as the outlaw punched him in the shoulder playfully.  
  
"Yeah whatever Gene.." the blonde smiled lightly, sitting down with his partner and opening a bag of chips. 


End file.
